A thousand Rabbits
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Hotaru necesita obtener una imagen atractiva de Ruka "Fines financieros" y obtiene mas de lo que esperaba "Two-shot". ADAPTACION.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.**

* * *

En la Academia Alice, todos estaban haciendo su alboroto. Bueno a excepción de Imai Hotaru, mejor conocida como la reina de hielo. Todo el mundo se aparto de ella cuando se sentó en una de las sillas de la cafetería. Solo un idiota no se hubiera dado cuenta del aura tan oscuro que estaba siendo emitida por la persona antes mencionada.

_¡Hooootaaaruuuuu! – todo el mundo se estremeció al ver a la Reina de hielo disparar a su mejor amiga sin pensarlo dos veces.

_¿Podrías dejar de dañarle el cerebro? – dijo Sumire sentándose a su lado. – Creo que ya sufrido mucho daño – Hotaru se encogió de hombros.

_Ella es molesta.

_Si pero eres demasiado dura hoy, digo, normalmente le permites un abrazo o algo así – Sumire enarco una ceja - ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ella y la azabache han sido amigas desde hace años, y Sumire era una de las pocas personas que realmente podrían estar cerca de ella saliendo ilesa.

_Estoy aburrida – dijo con un tono de voz frio.

_¿Aburrida? ¿Estás aburrida? – Sumire sonrió – Eso es lo que hace que actúes como una perra con mal humor en la mañana.

_¿Que quieres? – dijo Hotaru rodeando los ojos.

_No es exactamente lo que yo quiero, pero ya ves – Sumire bajo su tono de voz y se acerco a ella – Tengo un par de chicas que están dispuestos a pagar lo que sea con tal de conseguir una foto de "Alguien" en ropa interior. – Hotaru no respondió, y Sumire ensancho su sonrisa – Por cierto, es por 1000 rabitts (creo que asi se escribe)

Con eso era suficiente.

_ ¿Y quién es el pobre idiota? – dijo Hotaru tratando de mantenerse a raya. Esta emocionada, por fin aparecía un trabajo interesante.

_Yo no creo que sea un idiota, es alguien que conoces muy bien e incluso te gusta –

Sumiré estaba tomándole el pelo, pero ella ya tenía una buena idea de quien estaba hablando.

_Si es Hyuuga, entonces no gracias – dijo Hotaru mientras se preparaba para irse, pero Sumire la tomo de la mano.

_Cerca, pero no es él, además ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por nuestro Natsume? – todo el mundo sabía que Natsume estaba fuera de los limites, incluso antes de que Mikan comenzara algo con él, lo que Hotaru no sabía, eran sus sentimientos hacia cierta personita, lo cual ya todos notaron a excepción, claro, de las dos personas involucradas – Es su mejor amigo.

El interés de Hotaru aumento, puede que no sea capaz de hacérselo a Hyuuga pero Ruka Nogi es algo que sin duda puede manejar.

O eso es lo que _ella _pensó.

* * *

La Reina de hielo no fue la única rodeada por u aura oscura el día de hoy, Ruka quien siempre lucia, alegre, encantador, dulce resulto estar llegando a su limite también,. Después de interminables semanas o entrenamiento, por fin pudo tener su dia de descanso, y nadie iba a interrumpir su meta de llegar a su cama.

_¡Ruka-pyonnn! Realmente necesito decirte algo.. – Ni siquiera Mikan iba a detenerlo, mientras ignoraba la voz ridículamente alegre que solía hacerle desmayarse. El hecho de que Mikan no tenía ni un efecto en él, ya demostró que sus sentimientos estaban disminuyendo, e incluso, desaparecido. Por último, su corazón aceptaba que el simplemente no podía competir con su mejor amigo. Ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Suspiro mientras caminaba más rápido a donde su felicidad total será.

Necesitaba desesperadamente dormir.

Tan pronto como llego a su habitación, Ruka se acostó en su cama. Maldita sea, estaba muerto de cansancio. Fue un día malo para ambos, Natsume y él, desde que están en entrenamiento físico y mental constante, pero para desgracia de Ruka, que acaba de comenzar en este mes y hasta justo después de unas pocas semanas de entrenamiento, pudo superar.

También encontró un nuevo respeto hacia Natsume, que fue capaz de soportar este tipo de entrenamiento injusto, incluso cuando era solo un niño. No podía creer que ya estaban pasando por este tipo de formación, y para una guerra que estaba muy lejos. Negó con la cabeza, pensando en estas cosas no ayudaría a nadie, mucho menos a su mejor amigo. Además, hay asuntos mas urgentes en ese momento, como encontrar la manera de poder caminar, por ejemplo.

Se quejo cuando se levanto, sintiendo sus musculos adoloridos. Tenía que ir con un masajista el fin de semana. Pero antes de eso, necesitaba una ducha, y se dio una ducha, sin darse cuenta que él tenia un visitante no deseado.

* * *

_¿Que piensas tu?

Los reflejos de Ruka trabajaron tan rápido como el puño en casi contacto con la cara de Hotaru. Todo el entrenamiento valio la pena después de todo.

_Maldita sea Hotaru ¡No hagas eso, casi te pego! – Dijo Ruka molesto, antes de parpadear confusamente -¿Qué haces aquí? – miro la cámara que Hotaru traía en manos – Hoy no, Imai.

_Lo siento Ruka pero negocios son negocios - una persona normal se hubiera dado cuenta de que no era el momento para meterse con Ruka, pero estamos hablando de Hotaru.

_Estoy cansado, no puedo lidiar con esto ahora mismo. Haz lo que quieras conmigo mañana – Ruka inclino la cabeza hacia la puerta – Así que por favor, y me refiero a esto de la mejor manera. Retírate.

_Yo no recuerdo haberte dado una opción. Ruka – la voz de Hotaru sonó mas fría de lo habitual. Probablemente, tenía que ver con que por fin alguien tuvo las agallas para desafiarla – Tengo que hacer esto o si no...- ambos saben la continuación de esa frase y Hotaru estaba segura de que lo consiguió.

Pero ¿Qué respuesta obtuvo Hotaru, más lejos de la que esperaba realmente? Ruka solo se rio; Una especie de risa torcida.

_¿O si no que Imai? Le dirás a Mikan acerca de mis sentimientos – dijo Ruka con un brillo maligno en los ojos, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante haciendo que la mujer fría, naturalmente, diera pasos hacia atrás _ Pero ¿Adivina qué? – Pauso – yo – un paso hacia adelante – No lo hagas – un paso más – Cuidado – y ahora, la espalda de Hotaru pego con una pared, de la cual no estaba al tanto de.

Hotaru no era alguien, a quien escandalizar o intimidar fácilmente, pero Ruka parecía estar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo. Solo llevaba una toalla, parecía que tenía mucho que ver eso también. Hotaru miro con recelo los ojos oscuros de Ruka, nunca debió subestimarlo.

_Bueno, esto es nuevo, La Reina de hielo, esta sin palabras – dijo mas para sí mismo que para ella – Y ya que a diferencia de ti, yo voy a hacerte un favor por última vez.

Finalmente se aparto de ella, para gran alivio de Hotaru o eso pensaba ella hasta que escucho el crujido de una prenda y vio caer algo.

_Tómame una fotografía Imai, tú debes saber más que nadie, que esto iba a durar más tiempo – dijo Ruka mientras una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba su rostro.

* * *

_Hola, espero que disfruten de este fic, tanto como yo al leerlo, debo decir que es una traducción, por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo._

_El siguiente capitulo es el ultimo, asi que si lo quieren díganmelo mediante un review._

_Aclaración: las edades son: 18 para las mujeres y 19 para los hombres._

_Sin mas que decir ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

_¿Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.

* * *

Quería correr, gritar e incluso protegerse los ojos, desesperadamente. No estaba acostumbrada a esa franja de poder, su respiración al igual que el tiempo pareciera haberse detenido, lo único que podía hacer era ver a Ruka, quien aun estaba muy cabreado y desnudo. Afortunadamente, cuando su movilidad se recupero comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Tapate ya mismo – le ordeno, aunque su tono de voz era demasiado suave para su gusto.

-¿Qué dices? – Dijo él dando pasos acercándose a ella, Hotaru tuvo una sensación de déjá vú - ¿No es esto lo que querías? Tómame uno foto ya, Imai.

Él se estaba burlando de ella.

De hecho, se estaba burlando de ella, y eso la irritaba, en un segundo recupero la compostura y mostro a Ruka la razón por la cual, la llamaban, la reina de hielo.

Dos pueden jugar este juego.

-¿Una imagen? Bien, entonces has poses Nogi – dijo con su tono de voz frio, Ruka la miro sorprendido –Y no me hagas esperar, que hoy, no eres mi único trabajo-

Los celos de repente se tallaban en el rostro de Ruka, la empujo contra la pared.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Era mentira, pero parece ser, que eso aumento su ira, algo que Hotaru nunca tuvo la intención de hacer, estaba consciente de su falta de ropa pero rápidamente cubrió su sorpresa.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Odio ser pegada a la pared una y otra vez – ella trato de salir de su agarre pero él la sujeto con firmeza.

-¿Estas poniendo a prueba mi paciencia Imai? – estaba actuando de una manera muy diferente, pero sin duda, este Ruka le gustaba más.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mis otros trabajo? Tú no eres el único por el que todas se mueren, Nogi – para su sorpresa, Ruka se separo de ella, y finalmente, tuvo la decencia de ponerse la toalla de nuevo.

-¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? – se pregunto a sí mismo, pero Hotaru logro escucharlo.

-No me hagas repetirlo otra vez Imai, por favor vete – dijo señalando la puerta, Hotaru suspiro y sin saber porque, se encontró obedeciendo sus órdenes.

* * *

Tal vez si no fuera la reina de hielo, hubiera llegado más lejos. Si no fuera la reina del hielo, el no hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido, si no fuera "ella", no se hubiera salido de sus casillas, pero el hecho era – que era "ella"

Y otro jodido hecho que le hacía querer quitarse la vida era:

"Que su cuerpo, aun la seguía llamando a ella"

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Desnudo, frente a una persona fría pero que era extremadamente hermosa, es algo que nunca debió haber hecho. Por no decir que esa persona fría, era alguien por la cual sintió que algo reaccionaba.

Casi se ahogo ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, "una ducha fría" y dormir.

* * *

Algo le decía que huir estaba mal, ella no era una cobarde, y la reina de hielo jamás se retracto de algo. No era bueno para su reputación, empezar ahora. Había muy pocas ocasiones en la que siente miedo, y fue sorprendente para ella, estar asustada de Ruka, cuando debería ser al revés.

Ella estaba todavía, a pocas habitaciones de la del rubio, y gran parte de ella quería regresar y enfrentarse a él. Una parte más pequeña le decía, que siguiera camino y no regresara. Él solo le hará daño. La parte más grande la interrogo ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera entonces?

Mikan era la persona más importante para ella. Todos los demás, son simplemente personas por las cuales se preocupaba de vez en cuando, pero ¿Cuándo Ruka hizo eso, querrá decir que ya se está olvidando de Mikan? De repente, Hotaru se dio cuenta, a lo que realmente le tenía miedo.

-Estoy empezando a ser mas cursi que Mikan – murmuro para sí misma, suspirando miro por la ventana al final del pasillo, y vio que se estaba haciendo de noche, el toque de queda iba a sonar en unos minutos. Ella tenía que saber a qué dirección se va, y el hecho de que estas dos maneras eran tan diferente como el dia y la noche. Uno probamente cambiaria su vida, mientras que el otro se quedara como siempre. Sin ningún cambio.

A medida que el reloj marco las 9, Hotaru tomo una decisión.

* * *

Cuando Ruka, salió de la ducha, pudo percatarse de la sombra que estaba en un rincón de su habitación.

-Pensé que te dije que fueras – dijo de manera fría. Él ya estaba vestido para la cama, unos pantalones y nada más.

-Yo no sigo ordenes, solo las doy – Hotaru encendió la luz, y lo que vio Ruka, le dio escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral, ella solo estaba vestida con su polo, tenía una buena suposición de que no había otra ropa debajo.

-¿Por qué estas vestida así? - pregunto: su voz apenas un susurro. En un minutos la prenda de Hotaru cayo y ella sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Qué mierda estas…- Ruka fue interrumpido por unos labios sobre los suyos, sentía todo, sus labios, su lengua, todo su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Perdió el equilibrio y termino en el suelo con Hotaru encima de él. Le tomo unos segundos corresponder el beso, pero ella se separo de él.

-¿Sabes que Ruka Nogi? Hotaru sonrió, al ver los ojos oscurecidos del rubio – Estoy haciendo algo que me gusta más que el dinero.

-Mientras ese algo sea yo – dijo él estando de acuerdo.

Y con eso, ambos se entregaron al control.

* * *

Sumire, Mikan y Natsume estaban escuchando a través de la habitación de Ruka.

-Mira, ¡te dije que iba a funcionar! – Exclamo Sumire con alegría al escuchar los sonidos, no verbales, que salían de la habitación.

-Idiota, no grites tan fuerte – murmuro Natsume. Se sentía feliz por Ruka, pero no estaba en sus fantasías escucharlo a él y a la reina de hielo, sostener relaciones sexuales.

-Wow ¿Qué están haciendo ahí adentro Natsume? – pregunto Mikan pensativamente mientras escuchaba los sonidos que más bien sonaban a algo muy divertido. – Suena como si se estuvieran divirtiendo. ¿Qué hacen?

-Esto es suficiente – dijo Natsume alejando de la habitación junto a Sumire y Mikan – Has ganado la apuesta, he aquí los 1000 Rabbits – dijo dándole a Sumire una bolsa, ella la tomo y sonrió felizmente. –Ya nos vamos – le dijo a Mikan.

-Pero... – Mikan protesto pero la mirada de Natsume la hizo callar.

-Jajaja yo te dije que estaba enamorado de la bruja – Sumire se dirigió felizmente a su habitación, aun oyendo los sonidos nada santos de la habitación, Natsume comenzó a caminar murmurando que no podía creer que su mejor amigo se enamoro de Hotaru Imai, y Mikan quien aún seguía preguntando que estaban haciendo sus dos amigos.

* * *

FIN.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
